1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat, and particularly to an arrangement provided on the vehicle seat, wherein an operation lever (a lever for actuating a lumbar support device or reclining device, for instance) disposed on the lateral side of the seat is protected against its being entangled with or caught by a seat belt so that the lever can be operated without interference of the seat belt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, most of automotive seats are so designed that the lumbar support portion can be adjusted by means of a lumbar support device or the seat back be angularly adjusted by a reclining device to satisfy the seating posture preferences of an occupant sitting thereron.
In many cases, an operation lever is provided on the lateral side of the seat, so as to actuate the lumbar support device and reclining device. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 of the accompanying drawings, there are two operation levers (2) arranged on the respective lateral wall portions of a seat cushion (3) and seat back (4). Further, a seat belt (5) is extended laterally of a seat (1) for ready use such that the body of occupant on the seat may be restrained from his or her shoulder to waist.
This seat structure is, however, with such problem that, the operation levers (2), when moved, are entangled or interfered with the seat belt (5) which is located adjacent to the levers (2), as a result of which there arises an annoying incovenience on the occupant part to operate the levers (2).